


Second Chances

by LittleAgr0n



Series: Faberry Week Summer 2k15 [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Faberry Week, Second Chances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 14:18:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4140927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleAgr0n/pseuds/LittleAgr0n
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Rachel meets Quinn doesn't go particularly well. How will they go a second time as Rachel experiences the same day again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Chances

**Author's Note:**

> so, here we go friends.. the last faberry week. and i've royally messed up. i thought it started today. oops.
> 
> here's your first of the last of intstalments for faberry week. second chances.
> 
> enjoyyyy

Rachel’s eyes were forced open at the sound of her phone ringing. She looked over at her clock. It was eight o’clock! Who in their right mind rang someone before nine o’clock on a Sunday morning?! For one, nobody should be up before the sun. Long gone were Rachel’s days as a young teen, waking at the crack of dawn. Nevertheless, the brunette withdrew her arm from her warm duvet and thrashed it around wildly on her bedside table in an attempt to find her phone. Once her hand landed on her mobile, she answered it with an unimpressed “Hello?”

 

“Well don’t you sound joyous in the morning?” Kurt chirped through the phone.

 

All Rachel did was grunt in response. Kurt was her best friend. He knew how important sleep was to her. After her twenty fifth birthday Rachel took every chance for sleep she got. And Kurt certainly knew it. The number of times she’d fallen asleep on him in the last year or so was far too many. And besides, she hadn’t had a great sleep anyway.

 

“Sooo..” He started. “Do you want to do something today?”

 

“Whatever I say you’ll make me go.” Rachel mumbled.

 

“Which means..” Kurt prompted.

 

Rachel sighed. “It means yes. Give me an hour to get ready and you’re buying me coffee and lunch.”

 

“I am?”

 

“You are.” Rachel replied firmly. “I’ll see you at nine.” Without waiting for a reply, she hung up the phone. The brunette only ever hung up on Kurt without saying goodbye. It was kind of their thing. She’d never dare hang up on anyone else. That would be far too rude.

 

The diva dropped the phone on her bed by her side, flung the covers off and rolled out of bed to get in the shower. Even at the early time, Rachel wasn’t opposed to singing and so she turned on the docking station in her bathroom. After pressing shuffle, Hollaback Girl sounded through the speakers and Rachel reluctantly jumped in the shower, slowly letting the music take over her as she washed her hair, conditioned it and washed her body.

 

A few songs later, Rachel was in the kitchen eating a fruit salad with her hair wrapped up in a towel, and had a pair of skinny jeans and a vest top on. She popped the last strawberry In her mouth, left her bowl by the sink to wash up later and walked into her room to brush and dry her hair.

 

Just as Rachel’s hair was completely dry, she heard a knock at the door. “One minute!” she called, putting her stuff away before going to open the door to Kurt. “You’re early. I’m not ready yet.” She smiled.

 

“Good morning to you too, Miss Berry.” Kurt smiled back. “And I’m only five minutes early anyway.”

 

“The last five minutes I need to get ready. Make yourself at home and I’ll be back in a few.” She knew it wasn’t necessary to tell Kurt to make himself at home. Obviously he would. Rachel just thought it was a nice gesture.

 

Leaving him to himself, Rachel ran to the bathroom to brush her teeth and then back to her room to throw on a dark green plaid shirt. She was about to go back to Kurt but realised she’d not got her phone in her pocket. It took her a second to remember where it was but she remembered that she’d thrown it on her duvet. It wasn’t visible to the eye at first and nor was it visible when she moved the covers around a bit. In a haste to find it, Rachel gave her quilt a shake. Then she heard a thud.

 

“Shit.”

 

Rachel walked around to the other side of her bed to see her phone face down. Gingerly, she picked it up, turning it slowly to see the damage. The screen had completely cracked with its impact with the hard wooden floor. “Shit.” Rachel cursed once more under her breath. The screen still worked but she needed it fixing as soon as possible.

 

As she left the room to leave with Kurt (with a minute to spare), he asked her what the thud was.

 

All Rachel did was hold up her phone.

 

“Ah.” Kurt winced. “Well, not to worry. We can get it fixed. I know a guy and I’m seeing him on Wednesday. It’ll be fine.” He got up from the sofa and linked arms with Rachel. “Let’s forget about it and enjoy the day I have planned out for us.”

 

And so the pair left Rachel’s apartment for their day together.

 

Kurt ended up taking Rachel shopping for the majority of the day after going to the park having left Rachel’s. And he bought the diva lunch as was requested. Or rather demanded. It was now half past six in the evening and the pair were hugging each other goodbye.

 

“I’ll come and get your phone on Wednesday so it can be fixed by Thursday, okay?” Kurt asked, wanting to make sure Rachel understood the plan.

 

“Wonderful. Thank you so much for this, Kurt.” She kissed his cheek. “I’ll see you on Wednesday.”

 

“See you then!” Kurt replied and turned to walk away.

 

Rachel decided she wanted to go for a bit of a wander before going home. Instead of taking the right that led to her apartment, she took the left that led to a small park. It really was a pretty sight at this time of year. As she walked step by step, she looked up at the trees. The leaves had changed from green to deep reds and bright oranges and yellows. Just as she came to a stop so she could get her phone out to take a photo, she collided with someone. Rachel jumped back as she felt something incredibly hot soak her chest. Looking up, she saw a tall blonde with eyes wide in horror.

 

“I’m so. I’m so, so sorry. I didn’t mean to! I-” She stuttered, utterly shocked at what she’d just done. The blonde started rooting around in her bag for some napkins or tissues or something like that. “I’ll clean it up, I swear!” Once she had a paper handkerchief in hand, she started dabbing down her spilt coffee on Rachel’s chest. Then she realised that she was pretty much just rubbing a stranger’s breast so she pulled her hand back immediately. “Oh my god.” She groaned. “This has gone from bad to worse.”

 

Rachel just stood there, watching the blonde babble on in embarrassment. On a normal day, Rachel wouldn’t have minded any of the happenings. She would have just brushed them off. However, today wasn’t normal for Rachel. The brunette had managed to fall asleep just before midnight but from then her sleep had been broken. Then Kurt had woken her at what felt like the crack of dawn. And then she smashed her phone screen. Today wasn’t a great day for Rachel. “It’s certainly not ideal.” She snapped.

 

“I know and I’m sorry. I can buy you a new top, if you want?” The blonde offered.

 

It was a great offer. But Rachel just wanted to go home. “You’ve done quite enough, thank you.” Rachel spoke angrily and tight-lipped. And with that she turned on her heel and stormed back to her apartment. A part of her felt awful about how she’d treated the girl. But the majority of her didn’t really care anymore and just wanted to go home and try to sleep.

 

XoxoXoxoX

 

Rachel woke once more to the sound of her ringtone blaring out from her phone on the bedside table. She grunted. Really? Again? The brunette looked at her clock to see it read eight o’clock. She swore under her breath. She was supposed to be giving a singing lesson at half seven. That was probably the parents of the girl she was tutoring. She picked up the phone ready to apologise profusely. But then she stopped as she saw her phone wasn’t cracked. And it was Kurt. Confused, she answered the phone. “Kurt?”

 

“’Tis I.” Rachel could tell that Kurt was smiling. “I’m surprised that you’re not mad at me for waking you up too early.

 

The blonde furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. “I should be thanking you! I’m late to a lesson as it is!” She was still baffled at how her phone had magically fixed itself.

 

“Honey, it’s Sunday. You’ve got it wrong.”

 

“No.” Rachel shook her head, despite knowing that Kurt couldn’t see her. “Yesterday was Sunday. You rang me and the exact same time and I got annoyed that you’d woken me up. You asked if I wanted to do something and I agreed but said that you needed to buy me a coffee and lunch. Then when you got here I smashed my phone but you said you knew a guy so it was fine. We were going to get it fixed on Wednesday. You took me shopping and then we went to the park. On my way home a girl bumped into me and spilt coffee down my front and-” Rachel gasped. “Oh god, I was awful to her, Kurt, I-”

 

“Woah, woah, woah.” Kurt interrupted. “It is pretty creepy because that is what I’d planned to do today. But are you sure it wasn’t just a weird dream? An odd coincidence?”

 

“I’m certain.” There was no doubt in Rachel’s mind that Sunday had already been and gone. “I’ll go and get the shirt that she spilled coffee on.”

 

Kurt sighed on the other end of the phone. He loved his best friend dearly but she was always so stubborn.

 

“I’ve found the shirt!” Rachel called through the phone. “I-” She stuttered. It was completely clean. Maybe she had been dreaming. “Maybe you’re right.” The brunette admitted quietly. It just felt so weird and everything seemed exactly the same as her ‘dream’.

 

“I’m always right and never forget it.” Rachel could hear Kurt’s smirk through the phone. “Now let’s leave this be and I’ll come to yours at nine, so get ready quickly!”

 

“I’ll see you then.” Rachel answered and then rung off, ready to start getting ready.

 

First was the shower. She undressed and put her iPod on shuffle so she could sing along in the shower. Hollaback Girl came on. Something really wasn’t quite right there. She had well over a thousand songs on her iPod. How did it manage to be the same song that came on first in her ‘dream’?! She tried to shake it off. This was too weird for explanation.

 

Just over ten minutes later, Rachel was sat at her counter and breaking into a fruit salad for breakfast with her hair wrapped up in a towel, wearing a pair of navy skinny jeans and a black vest top. As she was eating her last strawberry, she looked down and realised that she was wearing the exact same thing as in her dream. Rachel tried to tell herself that she’d done that subconsciously. That she’d been so focused on her ‘dream’ that she’d dressed exactly like it. When she finished her mouthful, the tiny brunette left her bowl by the sink to clean when she got home and trudged into her room to brush and dry her hair.

 

Once Rachel’s hair was completely dry, she heard a knock at the door. Just like in her dream. Timing was such a weird thing to happen twice in identical ways. This was too much to be a coincidence now. Whatever happened was definitely not a dream. It was like a film she’d seen. Groundhog Day, Rachel thought. Kurt knocked once more on the door, a little more impatiently this time. The brunette shook herself out of her daze and went to let her best friend into her apartment. He was early. “You’re here too early. I’m not ready yet.” Rachel told him as he settled down onto her sofa.

 

“Good morning to you too, Miss Berry.” Kurt smiled. “And I’m only five minutes early anyway.”

 

“That’s exactly what you said yesterday.”

 

“You mean in your dream?” Kurt asked.

 

“No.” Rachel answered with an angry tone. Why wouldn’t Kurt believe her?! “I mean yesterday.”

 

“Honey,” Kurt began. “Yesterday was Saturday. We didn’t see each other yesterday.”

 

“Why are you being so annoying?!” Rachel grasped the roots of her hair, exasperated.

 

“You’re not fairing much better.” He retorted. “Can we just forget it? Please? For today. I’ll buy you lunch and coffee and maybe an outfit when we go shopping.”

 

“Fine.” Rachel huffed. She knew when she couldn’t win battles. The diva then stormed into the bathroom to brush her teeth and then stomped into her room to get her dark green plaid shirt and threw it on without buttoning it up. Remembering what happened yesterday, Rachel didn’t throw up her duvet to look for her phone, but searched through the covers carefully. When she found it, she attempted to smile at her best friend and the pair left Rachel’s apartment for their day together.

 

Just like Rachel’s previous day, Kurt took Rachel shopping for the majority of the day having gone to the park from Rachel’s. He bought her lunch as he promised. At half past six, the two were hugging each other goodbye.

 

“I’ll see you on Thursday, Rach.” Kurt said softly as he hugged the brunette.

 

“I’ll see you then.” Rachel returned the hug.

 

Then they both went their separate ways.

 

Rachel wanted to test whether or not today would mirror her previous day. So the brunette took a left that led to a small park. Just as it had been, it was a pretty sight with the leaves coloured as deep reds and bright oranges and yellows. She stopped to take a photo. Just in time, the tall blonde collided with her and Rachel felt an uncomfortable wet heat on her chest. Looking up, she saw the same panicked hazel eyes widened in horror. Maybe this was a second chance.

 

“I’m so- I’m so, so sorry. I didn’t mean to! I-” The blonde stutted. It was exactly how Rachel remembered it. The blonde was now frantically rooting around in her bag for something to wipe up the mess. “I’ll clean it up, I swear!” Once, she’d found a paper handkerchief, the blonde started dapping down her spilt coffee on Rachel’s chest. Right on queue, she realised that she was basically patting a stranger’s breasts, she whipped her hand back. “Oh my god.” She groaned. “This has gone from bad to worse.”

 

Rachel was pulled back to reality by the blonde’s words. “No, no don’t worry about it.” She smiled warmly at the flustered girl opposite her. “I’m sorry, I should have checked before stopping. It’s my fault.” Thankfully, the girl, like Kurt, seemed to have to recollection of the incident happening before. Maybe Rachel could make up for her awful behaviour from the last time. “Can I buy you a new coffee?”

 

“Wha-” The blonde’s mouth hung open in shock. All Rachel could think of was how pretty she was. “No, I was the one who bumped into you. I can’t let you do that.” She shook her head fervently. “Besides, we don’t even know each other.”

 

"Well then." Rachel started. "I'm Rachel Berry and I work in the musical arts." She gestured for the blonde to follow suit.

 

"I'm Quinn Fabray and I'm an author. Well.." The blonde rethought her last statement. "I'm writing a book. I'm not an official author yet."

 

Rachel beamed. "Now we know each other and have plenty to talk about while I get you another drink." The brunette strutted off in the direction of the local coffee house. When Quinn didn't immediately follow, Rachel turned, tutted, and linked her arm in the blonde's so that she had to come with her. "So what coffee do you drink?"

 

"You really don't have to do this." Quinn replied, avoiding the question.

 

"I do." Rachel stopped to look Quinn in the eyes. "Please. Let me do this. If it isn't for you then for myself."

 

"Okay." The blonde gave in. "I like americanos." She smiled.

 

"Good choice." Rachel smiled, too as they began walking again and the coffee shop was in sight. "I think I'll order two."

 

They reached the café doors and Rachel opened them for Quinn. The pair found themselves a seat and Rachel got up to order two americanos. On her return with the drinks in hand, she restarted the conversation. "So, tell me, Quinn. What is it you're writing?" Rachel saw the blonde's eyes light up at the question. She looked beautiful.

 

"I'm not allowed to say much..." Quinn started. "But, in a nutshell, it's about two friends who go geocaching over summer but come across a series of really odd and ancient messages." The words tumbled out of her mouth with such passion that Rachel was surprised Quinn managed to only say those few words.

 

Rachel licked her lips. She liked the sound of that. “Can I read it when it’s all ready?”

 

“If you’d like to.” Quinn smiled. The author seemed surprised that Rachel wanted to read her book. “Though it may not actually get published. I haven’t found a publisher yet so it may fall through still.”

 

The brunette hummed. Was it a little early to do a little name dropping? Surely it wouldn’t hurt. Besides, it would help her new acquaintance. “Can I make a deal with you?” She asked, taking a sip of her coffee.

 

“It depends what the deal is.” Quinn smirked at Rachel.

 

This was a risky move for Rachel but she thought that she might as well try it. She really wanted to see Quinn again and she had the perfect offer for her. “I have a friend from high school who’s a publisher. I could make sure she gets a copy of your book.”

 

Quinn dropped her brow. “Who are they?”

 

“Tina Cohen-Chang.”

 

“Are you serious?” The blonde breathed. “As in Tina Cohen-Chang from Cohen’s publishing?”

 

“The very same.” Rachel grinned. There was no way Quinn would say no now.

 

Quinn shied back for a moment. “Can I ask for some proof? A photo of you two or something?”

 

“Of course!” Rachel smiled and took her phone out of her bag before she started tapping on the screen and gave it to Quinn. “This is her facebook. She posted it, as you can see, last week, when she came around to mine for a girlies night in.”

 

“Holy shit.” The blonde murmured. “This is so much. What’s in it for you?” She asked.

 

This was the time. “A date.” Rachel rushed out. “ With me.”

 

Quinn’s jaw dropped. “That’s all?”

 

Rachel nodded. “That’s all.” She echoed.

 

“Well…” The blonde paused, pretending to think for a moment. “Go on then. It’s a deal.” Her smile spread across her face, lighting up her eyes.

 

“Are you free this Friday?” Rachel asked, jotting her number down on a napkin for Quinn, and motioning for the blonde to do the same.

  
“I certainly am.” Quinn said, getting ready to leave. She hugged Rachel goodbye and left a kiss on her cheek. “I’ll see you on Friday. But I would’ve said yes even without the publishing offer. Just so you know.” Quinn left Rachel with a smile set on her face, not looking back as she left.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for my date confusion.. i hope this is okay anyway :) thank you for reading!


End file.
